


Seeing in Red

by milkstax



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bar, Drinking, M/M, binsung lives, but not a lot, club, disco vibes, mentioned drugs, very much inspired by jonghyun's shinin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkstax/pseuds/milkstax
Summary: Yeah, Changbin needs this.





	Seeing in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting my first skz fic (not the first one I've written)! And wow I just haven't posted on here in over a year,,  
> anyways,,,, bls enjoy bc I love binsung and you should too 
> 
> also... songspiration  
> jonghyn - shinin'  
> jonghyun - deja boo  
> elo - rose  
> weki meki - color me  
> (I really love retro pop as you can tell)

The sparkling of reflected light and colorful strobes cast over flowing bodies, Changbin could feel their energy. He could feel it through his blood, and adrenaline coursed through his veins with the ever so smooth disco pop. He was on the dance floor, swaying his body to the pulsating synths and honey vocals, forgetting everything he had to do later that night, tomorrow, and the days after it. He felt good in that moment, so he embraced it—he’d deal with his stress in the coming hours, because, who cared? He was young, and having fun, being carefree in the moment. 

After a few songs, Changbin found himself at the bar, getting a tangy pink cocktail. He scrunched his face at the taste, he didn’t like alcohol in the slightest, but this is what he needed, and so he gulped down the rest of the drink so the taste wouldn’t linger much longer. He paid the bartender—there was no way he would drink anything else that night; the lack of alcohol in his bloodstream on a daily basis wasn’t prepared for it. He could get tipsy off that one cocktail and take a whole day to recover. The last time he drank was two years ago, right when he turned 20, and maybe another time after that when he went out to a club with his friend Chan, he couldn’t really remember. 

Forgetting about the alcohol in his system, he stumbled onto the midnight floor again, he vaguely registered the music before he collided with another body—one that he was currently falling into. Maybe he should’ve just stuck with water. Soon enough, said body was holding onto him, clutching his shoulders and shaking him to his senses. It started speaking too. Changbin’s blurred vision could only make out a mop of blonde hair belonging to another boy. He looked worried too. He couldn’t hear the other’s voice, his heart pounding against his head. Yeah, definitely should’ve stuck to just water. 

The blonde must’ve been a pretty patient guy, considering it had been five minutes since Changbin had ascended to the next dimension, and he was still with him, but they were at the back where the bar was. Changbin was slumped over a stool, he assumed the other had to drag him there—he doesn’t remember. He hears muffled yelling between the blonde and the bartender—he really has no clue what’s going on. His vision slowly starts fading and he can hear more screams and more violent shakes at his shoulders. His eyes almost close, but something, or _someone_ , calls out to him so loudly—he starts regaining his vision, and then theres a glass of water in front of his face and half of a sandwich being shoved into his mouth. He takes a bite. It’s chicken with chipotle sauce, his favorite. He hums to the pleasant taste, taking the sandwich in his own hands and finishing it within a few more bites.

The water is being shoved into his face again, and he realizes that his vision has cleared (he didn’t even notice when it was gone). He places the glass on the bar counter and instinctively looks up, presumably at the boy who helped him. 

“Can you see me?” The boy asks, a cute concerned look gracing his face. 

Changbin really takes in the features of him. He notices his hair is more of a strawberry blonde, and _wow_ does it look good on him. He notices his shining almond eyes and his pretty lips in a pout and his chubby cheeks. He notices the boy’s sharp jaw, and his entire body, which was covered from head to toe in a black cap, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and a matching pair of black shoes and red sunglasses. The blonde is fully aware that Changbin, the guy he just helped from leaving the world, is checking him out. Changbin finishes at the boy’s earrings, and yeah, it was obvious he could see him.

His cheeks flush and he’s sure it’s a mix of the alcohol and whatever this feeling was he was getting high off of. 

“Are you okay?” He stammers after Changbin’s eyes leave him to look at their surroundings.

“Can I get your number?” And wow, okay, the blonde was _not_ expecting that. He laughs.

“I guess that means yes.” Jisung says, looking up at Changbin, giving him a smile. “My name’s Jisung, yeah? What’s yours?” he asks, handing his phone over to the other.

“Cute. I’m Changbin.” He enters his number into Jisung’s phone, then grabbing his own phone (which was still somehow miraculously in his pocket), entering Jisung’s number in. He opens his camera, “Smile,” he says. Jisung is obviously confused but complies with a heart-tearing grin. He puts the picture in Jisung’s contact and pockets his phone, then hands back Jisung’s.

“So,” Changbin starts, “How’d I end up with you?” 

Jisung Chuckles. “Well you fell into me on the dance floor,” Jisung points to it, “and then I had to drag you over here for help. Whatever you drank had some drugs in it,”  
Changbin’s eyes widen. “Don’t worry, you should be fine now.” He assures, sipping a suspicious looking substance.

“Wow. That’s a lot.” Changbin was having a weird day. Jisung nods, biting into his lower lip. 

“I thought you were gonna die, honestly.” 

“Well, I’m still here thanks to you,” Changbin grins, leaning in close to Jisung. He leaves a peck on his lips, and gets down from his seat. Before Jisung has any time to react, he’s being pulled by Changbin onto the dance floor, and now he’s dancing with the cutest guy he’s ever met. 

Later that night, Jisung insists on taking Changbin home, because _the drugs could still be in effect, hyung_ (he learned after talking more with the boy). They’re in front of Changbin’s apartment when Jisung pulls him in for their second kiss that night, (counting the peck from earlier) and he swears he’s sober, but with the few hours he had been with Changbin, he feels intoxicated to the tips of his fingers. 

After they pull away, Changbin grabs Jisung’s wrist and pulls him into his apartment, and they find themselves on Changbin’s bed, cuddling without any words said. They were still strangers to each other, but the high they made each other feel was enough for them to stay together from that night on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find my art on tumblr @ straysleeps and on instagram @ milkstax  
> You can bet that I'll be drawing fan art for my own fic sometime soon  
> Love ya!


End file.
